Between the Sheets (song)
"Between the Sheets" is a quiet storm-funk song released by American R&B/soul/funk band The Isley Brothers in 1983 off their album of the same name on the T-Neck imprint. Covers Jazz band Fourplay recorded a hit cover version of the song in 1992 with Chaka Khan as the vocalist. Samples of this song *"The Questions" by Audio Two (1988) *"For the Easy Listeners" by DJ Magic Mike (1990) *"Bonita Applebum (Hootie Mix)" by A Tribe Called Quest (1990) *"Breaker 1/9" by Common (1992) *"Cramping My Style" by UGK (1992) *"I Don't Even Trip" by Totally Insane (1992) *"Solo per Te" by Articolo 31 (1993) *Another Day Mac Clan-Livin the Life (1993) (edited by KILLA E) *"Lips" by Dre Dog/Andre Nickatina (1993) *"Break of Dawn" By Rob Base (1994) *"Big Poppa" by The Notorious B.I.G. (1994) *"Funkdafied" by Da Brat (1994) *"Old School" by Aaliyah (1994) *"Pass The J" by DJ Hard (1994) *"The Most Beautifullest Thing in This World" by Keith Murray (1994) *"Get with You" by Phunk Addict Crew (1995) *"Super G" by MVP & The Monsta Klick (1995) *"Nika" by Lil' Vicious (1995) *"Fed Up wit the Bullshit" by Big L (1995) *"Superman" by Skee-Lo (1995) *"Za Sve Oko Mene" by Tram 11 (1999) *Witness by Shelley Gaines (2000) *"One of Those Days" by Whitney Houston (2002) *"Home of the Realest" by Mullyman and Memphis Bleek (2004) *"Luxurious" by Gwen Stefani (2004) *"Sheets" by Shy FX & T Power (2005) - drum and bass *"Summer wit Miami" by Jim Jones (2005) *"Comin' on Strong" by Tupac Shakur (2006) *"On the Hotline" by Pretty Ricky (2006) *"Cali Niggaz (Young Niggaz)" by The Game (2007) *"In Between These Sheets" by StarRJ The Feenom (2007) *"Ignorant Shit" by Jay-Z (2007) *"Ignorant Shit Freestyle" by Lupe Fiasco (2007) *"Never Can Say Goodbye" by The Game (2008) *"Babo Regresa" by Cartel de Santa (2008) *"Ignorant Shit" by Drake and Lil Wayne (2009) *"A Night Off" by Drake and Lloyd (2009) *"Westside" by Kollegah (2009) *"Who You Foolin" by Pop Rox and J Carr *"Coming on Strong" by Plies and Ron Isley *"Real Plexxx" by Lil B *"Back2Mackin" by Vistoso Bosses (2010) *"Rich Nigga Dick" by J. Stalin (2010) *"Juke Juke" by Chance The Rapper (2012) *"Another Night" by Ronald Isley (2013) Appearances in other media The song "Between the Sheets" appears in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas video game soundtrack, on the fictitious radio station Bounce FM, and is also appears as one of three tracks played in the game's various strip clubs. The Japanese funk band Omokage Lucky Hole makes reference to "Between The Sheets" in the lyrics for their song "Wet" on their album titled On The Border. Rapper Kendrick Lamar makes references to "Between The Sheets" in the song "M.A.A.D City" on his album Good Kid, M.A.A.D City. Personnel *Lead vocals by Ronald Isley *Background vocals by Rudolph Isley, O'Kelly Isley, Jr. and Chris Jasper *Additional Percussion by Ernie Isley *Bass guitar & Additional Percussion by Marvin Isley *Keyboards, synthesizers and drum machine programming by Chris Jasper References External links Category:1983 singles Category:Funk ballads Category:The Isley Brothers songs Category:Songs written by Ronald Isley Category:Songs written by O'Kelly Isley Jr. Category:Songs written by Rudolph Isley Category:Songs written by Chris Jasper Category:Songs written by Ernie Isley Category:Songs written by Marvin Isley Category:1983 songs Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Chaka Khan songs Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:Soul ballads Category:T-Neck Records singles Category:1980s ballads